


You Can Leave Your Hat On

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: After a tiring day, your best friend decides to help you relax but with the help of a ‘really cool hat’ could you finally cross the line you’ve both been tiptoeing around?





	You Can Leave Your Hat On

It had been a long day. Like a reaaaaalllllyyyy long day. You were tired and disheveled and you swear to any gods who might be listening if you had to referee one more bout of whose ball are the biggest between Tony and… well, pretty much anyone else on the team you were going to scream. Letting yourself into your apartment your senses automatically went on high alert as you noticed the room was illuminated by candles. Frowning you thought to yourself that this is either gonna be really romantic or real creepy depending on who was responsible. “Hello beautiful.” Came a familiar voice from behind you and you visibly relaxed, this wasn’t gonna be the creepy kind of surprise after all. 

“Hey Barton, what’s the…”

“Shhhhhh. Let me take off your coat.” Easing your jacket down off your shoulders slowly he nuzzled against your neck causing you to sigh. You could feel him smirking as he gently propelled you forwards towards your armchair. As he moved around to crouch in front of you, his hands lightly grazing down your calves until they reached your feet, you smirked as you took in his outfit. Glancing up at you mischievously from under the brim of his hat he began to remove your shoes, massaging each foot, enjoying the little sighs his actions elicited. “You wanna tell me about your day?” he hummed as his fingers worked their way up your calves, gliding gently over your thighs as he parted your legs, hooking them over his hips and in one swift movement span you so he was now seated and you were straddling him. 

“I’m more interested in why you appear to be dressed like Indiana Jones.” You squinted at him quizzically with more than just a hint of amusement as your fingertips traced along the brim of the hat placed at a jaunty angle on his head.

“Well, I found this really cool hat…” he began and you couldn’t contain your laughter. All the tension from the day had drained out of you and left you feeling light and happy as your best friend reached up and brushed your hair out of your face, tucking it behind your ear. You and Clint had always had a very tactile friendship that definitely bordered on flirty more often than not and looking down at him in the soft light you could see how easy it would be to cross that line. As if he were thinking the exact same thing his thumbs began to trace circles over your thighs and he took in a shaky breath. “Fuck, you are gorgeous.” He sighed, his voice quiet as if his inner monologue was escaping his lips. Your eyes trailed over his face as you leaned into him, searching for any hint that what you were about to do would be unwelcome. Your tongue flicked out, wetting your lips just moments before they connected with his. His hands came up to rest on your hips, pulling you closer as your hands cupped his face and although the kiss was slow and almost lazy there was a definite spark of passion just beneath the surface that had you both gasping for breath as you pulled apart. “Why have we never done that before?” Clint smirked before pressing a quick peck to your lips again. 

“Maybe because you never wore a really cool hat before.” You shrugged, fighting the grin that was threatening to break across your face. 

“I might have to wear this more often then.” He tipped his hat with his finger and winked.

 

“Everyone back to the jet.” Steve’s voice rang through the coms and you rolled your eyes. Yeah, sure, you’d head that way just as soon as you and Nat had dealt with the twenty Hydra agents that stood between you and there. 

“May take us a minute.” You huffed as you disarmed an agent, your elbow coming into contact with anothers nose as you span.

“Little busy Cap.” Nat snarked as she took out a guys legs and dodged another bullet. 

“Well if you girls were throwing a party where was my invite?” You couldn’t hold back your grin at the sound of Clint's voice in your ear and Nat raised an eyebrow as she continued to wrestle with two agents.

“’bout time Indie.” You smirked as an arrow whistled past your head and took out an agent who’d had you in his sights.

“Maybe after this, we could go grab dinner?” He asked and the whole team knew who he was talking to. The pair of you had been flirting up a storm even though you’d been trying to keep your burgeoning relationship on the down-low.

“Sounds good Barton. Want me to make some reservations?” Stark enquired and if you hadn’t been in the middle of an intense fist fight you would probably have burst into laughter. 

“Maybe some other time Tony, I’m a little beat but Barton, if you wanna stop by mine later maybe we could order pizza or something?”

“Sounds good to me darlin’.” He drawled as a barrage of arrows took out the remaining agents. 

“Oh and Barton…” You tilted your head, your fingers to your earpiece as you spoke.

“Yeah?” you could hear the grin in his voice and as you looked up you could see him perched on the top corner of a nearby building

“Bring the hat.”

“I simultaneously want to know and want not to know. I’m gonna go with the not knowing for now but I warn you guys there may be uncomfortable follow-up questions.” Tony stated and you shook your head, making your way back to the jet.


End file.
